Traumatis
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Tetsurou bertengkar dengan Ayahnya, membuatnya harus menerima keputusan sang Ayah untuk bertunangan dan ngevaluasi diri! Tapi benarkah hanya itu? Di sisi lain kenangan traumatisnya akan seseorang mendadak muncul! Akankah Tetsurou dapat menyembuhkan trauma psikisnya? Ataukah trauma psikisnya akan semakin memburuk? [Bockro]/sligh [LevKuroo].


Traumatis

Summary: Tetsurou bertengkar dengan Ayahnya, membuatnya harus menerima keputusan sang Ayah untuk bertunangan dan ngevaluasi diri! Tapi benarkah hanya itu? Di sisi lain kenangan traumatisnya akan seseorang mendadak muncul! Akankah Tetsurou dapat menyembuhkan trauma psikisnya? Ataukah trauma psikisnya akan semakin memburuk? [Bockro]/sligh [LevKuroo].

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC. OOT_. _AU_. _AT_. _Shounen-ai_. _OC_. Humor receh. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Pair:

[Bockro/BoKuroo]

Sligh [LevKuroo]

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Traumatis -Bertemu Tunangan?- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Note:

Italic:Flashback, si pikiran(diberikan tanda petik satu (')).

' ': Kata penekanan

Bold&Italic: Percakapan melalui telpon/hp dan surfiks.

Words:

1.7 K

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou, pemuda tanggung berumur 18 tahun itu hanya bisa mengerang kesal sambil melempari perabotan kecil di kamarnya. Kuroo tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang Ayah padanya, seenaknya saja memblokir semua kartu ATM dan kreditnya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Ayahnya bahkan juga menyita alat transportasi kesayangannya. Sebuah motor merah metalik yang terkesan sangat mahal dan keren, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia andalkan ketika sedang menggait para gadis.

Kuroo menghela nafas berat, emosinya cukup mereda setelah membuat kamarnya berantahkan -kerjaan tambahan buat para pelayan di mansion Kuroo. Ponsel Kuroo berdering, satu-satunya benda yang tak akan ia hancurkan walau telah memporak-porandakan kamarnya.

Tanpa melihat nama kontak yang tertera, Kuroo menjawab cepat _to the point_. "Ada apa?"

Suara diseberang terdengar tertawa renyah, sekedar mentertawakan kejengkelan sang Calon kepala keluarga Kuroo yang berikutnya. **_"Ada apa, Teman? Kau terdengar sangat kesal."_**

Dahi Kuroo berkedut kesal, "Katakan apa maumu sebelum kumatikan sekarang juga." Kuroo mendesis.

Terushima Yuuji kembali terkekeh diseberang sana. **_"Sensian, eh? Manis sekali."_**

"Percakapan ini tak berguna, tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kan? Kumatikan sekarang." tandasnya masih kesal.

Terushima mendadak panik, **_"Jangan dong! Elah, sensian banget hari ini, Neng. Lagi PMS ya-"_**

 ** _'tut...tut...tut...'_**

Diseberang sana, Terushima menganga setengah tak percaya. Masih ngotot memanggil walau sudah tahu tak akan sampai. **_"Halo, Kuroo? Halo? Kuroo?!"_**

Kembali ke sisi Kuroo, Kuroo kembali menghela nafas. Kepalanya sakit akibat panggilan masuk absurd dari temannya yang juga tak kalah absurdnya. Kembali ke masalah utama, perubahan sikap sang Ayah yang mendadak jadi Ayah tirinya.

Semuanya berawal dari kesalahan kecilnya, akhir-akhir ini ia mau menerima saja ajakan tawaran minum dari teman-temannya. Padahal usianya masih 18 tahun, tapi ia bahkan sudah merokok dan minum minuman beralkohol. Belum lagi kebiasaan balap liarnya dan sikapnya yang terkadang acuh tak acuh untuk pulang. Akibatnya sang Ayah, selaku orang tua tunggal dan kepala keluarga Kuroo. Akhirnya membuat keputusan, keputusan yang akan membuat putra semata wayangnya menjadi lebih dewasa.

. . . .

 _Sarapan pagi itu seharusnya dilaksanakan dengan khidmat, tapi intrupsi dari Ayahnya membuat Tetsurou harus menghentikan acara makannya._

 _Ayahnya berdehem, Pria yang 12 tahun lebih tua di atas Tetsurou itu hanya menatapnya datar. "Ayah sudah mendapatkan seluruh laporan tentang kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini. Jujur, Ayah tak suka ketika mengetahuinya. Kau belum dewasa dan masih sangat kekanakan, dan untuk mengubah sifatmu ini. Ayah putuskan kalau kau akan menikah dengan anak teman Ayah." ucap Pria berambut hitam klimis itu lugas._

 _Tetsurou menganga, menatap tak percaya pada Ayahnya yang masih menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat. Ingatkan Tetsurou untuk mengorek telinganya selepas sarapan._

 _"Dan aku punya berita lain untukmu, aku akan pergi dinas ke Canada. Selama sebulan. Kau akan tinggal bersama 'Tunangan'mu disini, hitung-hitung untuk memberi waktu agar kalian bisa saling mengenal. Kartu kredit, ATM, serta motor dan bermacam-macam fasilitas lainnya akan kusita untuk sementara waktu."_

 _Tetsurou sudah bersiap melayangkan aksi protesnya sebelum akhirnya bungkam karena merasakan tatapan tajam dari Ayahnya. Tetsurou mungkin barbar, tapi ia tetaplah seorang anak yang bisa takut pada ayahnya juga. Terutama jika si ayah adalah kepala keluarga Kuroo, CEO dari Kuroo Corp yang sudah sangat terkenal di mata dunia perbisnisan._

 _"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku memberikan keputusan yang salah untukmu. Pernikahan itu keinginan Ibumu, dia selalu ingin melihatmu menikah dengan pilihannya. Anak teman Ayah adalah pilihannya, 'Tunangan'mu itu nantinya akan meneruskan perusahaan robot milik keluarganya, Dia anak yang genius dan ramah -walau sedikit energik. Kalian mungkin akan sedikit bermasalah dalam masa perkenalan, tapi aku yakin kalian bisa mengatasinya." Kepala keluarga Kuroo berucap dengan nada tegas yang kentara, Ia meminum kopinya. Aura kepemimpinan begitu kental di sekitarnya, sangat berbeda dengan Tetsurou._

 _Dahi Tetsurou berkerut kesal, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia protes. Melainkan sifat Ayahnya yang menyebalkan dan seenaknya saja main sita motor dan kartu ATM serta kreditnya._

 _Tetsurou mengebrak meja makan panjang tersebut, menarik atensi Ayahnya untuk menoleh lebih padanya. "Jangan bercanda Orang tua! Aku tak peduli pada pernikahan itu, yang ingin kuprotes sekarang itu adalah sikapmu! Atas dasar apa kau menyita kendaraan dan memblokir keuanganku?! Lalu bagaimana nanti aku bisa hidup? Apa kau berharap aku mau makan rumput bersama orang yang kau ingin untuk kunikahi?! Jangan bercanda!" emosi Tetsurou meluap-luap._

 _Ayah Tetsurou hanya menatap datar anaknya, seperti sudah biasa dengan sifat kurang ajar si Anak. "Aku sudah menebak ini akan terjadi, untuk soal keuangan kau bisa tenang. Uang keperluan hidup dan lainnya nanti akan kuberikan pada 'Tunangan'mu, kalau kau butuh, kau bisa meminta langsung padanya." menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap iris sewarna madu milik anaknya. "Jika kau mau jadi anak baik dalam sebulan ke depan, maka motormu dan semua keuanganmu akan kembali lagi_  
 _seperti semula."_

 _Tetsurou terdiam, tak bisa membantah. Netra emas madu hasil turunan sang Ibu mengerjap. Kuroo senior melirik jam tangan, 'Sudah terlambat 10 menit.' ia lantas bangkit berdiri, seorang Pria muda bersurai hitam ikut mengekorinya._

 _Kuroo senior melirik ke arah Pria yang tak kalah menawan dari anaknya itu, "Akaashi-kun, apa kau sudah mengurus semuanya?"_

 _Pemuda tampan itu tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sejenak memandangi buku notes berisikan jadwal si Senior Kuroo. "Ya, Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san akan sampai besok pagi sesuai jadwal. Masalah pembekuan kartu kredit dan ATM pun sudah tuntas. Sudah tak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan, Kuroo-san." ucapnya datar. Namanya adalah Akaashi Keiji, asisten pribadi Ayah Tetsurou. Keluarga Akaashi adalah keluarga yang selalu setia melayani keluarga Kuroo dalam hal manajemen, bersama dengan keluarga Kozume. Keluarga Akaashi sudah melayani keluarga Kuroo dari generasi ke generasi. Jangan tanya sejak kapan, yang pasti sudah sangat lama._

 _Seharusnya Keiji masih belum boleh menempati posisinya saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dua tahun yang lalu Akaashi senior tewas dalam kecelakaan, membuat Keiji yang masih berusia 18 tahun mau tak mau harus mengambil alih semua tugas sang Ayah sebagai Akaashi terakhir -selain Ibunya._

 _Kuroo senior kembali melirik, tersenyum tipis mendengar betapa cekatannya asisten mudanya tersebut. "Kerja bagus, Akaashi-kun. Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu."_

 _Mereka sampai di depan mansion, sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir diam di depan mereka. Menunggu si Pemilik dan Asisten setianya masuk, Pria bertitel duda beranak satu itu hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. Memikirkan betapa marahnya anaknya karena keputusannya, bola mata sehitam arang menatap Akaashi muda -sendu. Menyentuh pundaknya bak menyentuh pundak putranya sendiri, "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak perlu mengatakan hal ini lagi, tapi... Akaashi-kun, tolong jaga Tetsu untukku."_

 _Akaashi muda menatap Tuannya datar, mengangguk penuh kepastian sebelum akhirnya mereka menyudahi drama picisan tidak jelas ala Kuroo senior._

. . . .

* * *

*Keesokan paginya*

Kuroo mengerang, merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari berlebih. Tangan Kuroo bergerak meraih jam berbentuk rubik di meja nakas sisi kirinya. Tangannya terus bergerak meraba-raba, "... _Ugh_..."

Sebelum akhirnya terhenti.

Kepala Kuroo yang awalnya bersembunyi dibalik selimut mulai menyembul. Menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah sebelum akhirnya melompat dari tempat tidur. "Gyaaaaah! _Daarree_?!" Kuroo berteriak, membuat sosok yang ditanyai mengerang -merasa terganggu.

 ** _'Tok! Tok! Tok!'_**

Suara ketukan tercipta dari seberang pintu kamar Kuroo. Kuroo tak menoleh, terlalu syok dengan pemandangan di depan mata. Kalau biasanya, Kuroo pastinya akan menghajar siapa pun yang mencoba melecehkannya seperti ini. Jika kita ambil contoh, maka nama Terushima Yuuji pasti akan berada diurutan pertama sebagai sasak tinju hidup Kuroo. Sementara untuk posisi kedua diambil oleh Daishou Suguru, tolong jangan tanyakan siapa yang berada diposisi ketiga karena tentu saja posisi itu masih lowong. Mari kita abaikan yang tadi, yang pasti tubuh Kuroo mendadak kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

 ** _'Klek!'_**

Seorang pemuda berambut puding masuk tanpa permisi, tentunya setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Kuroo menggunakan kunci duplikat yang Ia punya. "Ada apa, Kuroo? Kenapa kau berteriak sepagi ini?" Kozume Kenma, namanya. Kenma menyentuh pundak Kuroo lembut, menyadarkan pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu dari rasa syok.

Kuroo memandang wajah datar Kenma setengah horor, tak lupa pula tangan kanannya menunjuk gundukan tertutup selimut di tempat tidurnya. "Ke-Kenma, ada orang! Ada orang di tempat tidurku!" paniknya dengan suara yang sedikit mengecil.

Sepasang netra emas berbentuk vertikal memandang tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Tuan mudanya. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Kenma adalah putra tunggal dari Senior Kozume. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak ia -terpaksa- menggantikan posisi Ayahnya sebagai kepala pelayan.

Kenma menghela nafas, "Bangkitlah Kuroo, kau akan masuk angin jika terus duduk di lantai seperti itu." Kenma bantu memapah Kuroo berdiri, walau statusnya sebagai kepala pelayan, nyatanya Kenma adalah teman masa kecil Kuroo. Salahkan sang Ayah Tuan muda yang terlalu mengekang putranya, sehingga Kuroo, mau tak mau harus berteman dengannya dan Akaashi Keiji yang notabene setahun-dua tahun lebih tua dari Kuroo.

Kuroo mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan jas hitam Kenma, entah kenapa terlihat masih sangat syok. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa 'Tamu istimewa' itu telah berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menciptakan trauma pada psikis Kuroo? Kenma menghela nafas, menepuk-nepuk singkat punggung Kuroo sebelum akhirnya menggiring pemuda menawan itu untuk duduk di sofa berbulu halus sewarna maroon, tipe yang sulit dirawat kalau Kenma boleh akui.

"Pertama-tama kau harus mengatur pernafasanmu dulu, Kuroo." Kenma kembali berucap datar, namun Kuroo menurutinya.

Menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Siapa dia, Kenma? Siapa orang brengsek yang berani tidur di tempat tidurku, bersamaku?" nafasnya tercekat ketika mengatakannya. Kenma kembali menghela nafas, memberikan segela air mineral pada Kuroo. Kuroo menolak, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi dapat dilihat sebenarnya tubuh Kuroo bergetar. Kenma mendadak bingung, tak biasanya Kuroo bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini.

"Kedua, minum air ini dulu. Lalu akan kuberitahukan siapa 'si Brengsek' yang kau tanyai sejak tadi."

Kuroo meneguk habis minumannya, kini pikirannya bisa sedikit tenang sekarang. "Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kenma setengah tak berniat, Kuroo mengangguk.

Kenma melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dengan lebar dan ukuran yang terbilang 'wow' milik Kuroo. Menarik selimut semerah maroon yang sudah menjadi warna favorit Kuroo sejak TK. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kuroo ketika mendapati seorang Pria tampan berambut _monochrome,_ tengah tertidur dengan lelap di tempat tidurnya. Oke, itu tak terlalu mengejutkan mengingat Kuroo sudah sangat yakin kalau sosok yang tidur di sampingnya itu bergender sama dengannya. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya secara berlebih itu adalah keadaan si Pria! Maksudku, hei, apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika melihat seorang pria tampan berambut unik dalam keadaan setengah telanjang alias _naked_ di sampingmu? Pastinya kau akan syok terlebih dahulu bukan? Memikirkan dengan keras apa yang terjadi kemarin malam sehingga pria yang mungkin tak berdosa -atau mungkin berdosa- tersebut sampai nyasar ke tempat tidurmu.

Kenma kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tatapan syok dan wajah pucat Kuroo jelas sekali menunjukkan adanya kesalahpahaman disini. Kenma membuat posisi seperti silakan masuk, namun posisinya malah lebih seperti posisi orang yang sedang memperkenalkan temannya pada teman satunya. "Kuroo, aku tahu mungkin ini akan sedikit berat untukmu tapi... Orang brengsek ini adalah tunanganmu." Kenma berkata tanpa dosa, membuat wajahnya yang sudah _flat_ semakin _flat_ saja.

Sementara Kuroo? Entahlah, pemuda menawan dengan rambut _raven_ sehitam malam tanpa bintangnya malah berdiri kaku. Menirukan rupa patung yang selalu berdiri manis di depan kamar sang Ayah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Haaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii minna! Lama tidak berjumpa! Ada yg kangen padaku? Pasti ada kan? *nyengir/ditampol*  
Duh, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ga bisa ngetik fic, akhirnya bisa ngetik fic plus publish juga! *tepuk tangan*

Maaf ya, aku dateng dengan fic baru lagi hehe. Bukan bermaksud ga mau ngerjain fic lama kok, bukan, sumpah! Tapi kalian taulah masalahku, yg berteman denganku di fb pasti tau. Jadi tolong mengertilah, oke? Untuk membuat ini aja juga butuh perjuangan. Niatnya mau bikin oneshot, tapi karna konfliknya bisa diperluas(?) jadi bikin multichap. Setidaknya kalo yg ini pasti bisa lanjut kok walau lama hiks :'(  
Okelah, sekian dulu cuap" dariku. Sampai jumpa di next chap, or review! ^^  
Menerima kritiki dan saran, dan uneg" kalian juga tentunya!  
Uneg" kalian adalah bensin bagi author untu membara(?) lho! (OvO)!


End file.
